Midas Touch
by Lady Grail
Summary: Ed and Al find a young girl who is in the middle of a field missing her arm. She has no way of speaking but has an uncanny knowledge of things and alchemy which leads the brothers to investigate what happened to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Midas Touch**

_By Jodi Marie Johnston _

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist is a copyright program and all characters belong to the companies. However all other characters are my own creative works and creations. Note: This story goes off from the main story line.



Chapter One: Arrival 

The Elric brothers Edward and Alphonse were heading back to their hometown, Liesenburgh. Ed was lost in his thoughts while Al tried to ignore the fearful stares from the people they past. People tended to think he was some sort of monster from the look the metal armor his spirit possessed. Ed had to admit it but he had broken his arm again. Winry was going to kill him.

"Brother do you think this is a good idea?" Al asked.

The last time they had come by for a check up Ed had not only brought the fight to the towns doorstep but he had Al had managed to take out several buildings in the process before they had taken out the rogue alchemist.

"We have orders to check in with the town, besides we have friends there."

"Still…"

"Al you worry to much. Besides a little break from all the past excitement might be good for us."

"If you say so brother."



A girl lay on the stone floor of a fortress. She had been torn from her world and brought to this one. There were two men in the room staring at her. The first man had black hair and wore a blue coat; the other had darker skin and worn light brown clothing and was far older than the first.

"She is a fine prize. You have done well," the brown man said.

"Yes," replied the blue coat.

"Now to finish the job."

The younger man came towards the girl and took her arm. She looked up at him with wide eyes. He drew a line around her arm at the shoulder joint and a red light welled up. The girl flew back but her arm remained him the man's hand.

"Bring her in now!" the blue coat barked.

The door opened and another man came in wheeling something in front of him. The man in the blue suit picked up what was in the chair and laid it in a red circle of sorts. Through her pain the girl watched as the other man brought her to the thing in the circle. There was a bright red light. On the floor bleeding the girl recoiled in pain. In the other circle the mass began to move. The girl saw her arm rise up and the willowed husk filled out and took the shape of another girl who looked similar to the man in brown.

"My God! It worked!" the brown man said. He rushed forward and took the girl in his arms. "Emerald my darling daughter."

"Father?" Emerald whispered.

"It is a miracle."

"Indeed. Now it that concludes our business, I will take my prize and go."

"Wait a moment. If this is what you can do for my daughter, think about the possibilities. We could be rich."

"I don't want your money."

"But you do want my connections."

"I have all I want of you. I am leaving with that."

"I don't think so."

The brown man grabbed the blue coat they began to fight. Emerald shied away and for the first time noticed the other girl who was bleeding across the room. Emerald whispered one word.

"_Run_."

The girl looked up at them from the floor as an overwhelming desire to run flooded her system. Both men spoke in words she did not understand but the pain she understood. Even the word that Emerald had said meant nothing to the girl yet she understood. Touching her left shoulder where her arm had been, she focused and stopped her body from bleeding to death. She needed to seal the wound. In a second it was done and she dove down the closest open corridor. She had to escape but there was nowhere left to run. The corridor turned twice and came to a dead end. Carefully she prayed. Then she dipped her fingers in her own blood and cast a teleportation spell praying that she would not transport herself into solid rock. Without another thought she dove into the rock just as the two men rounded the corner after her.



An explosion not to far off alerted Al and Ed. One look and they both started running towards the site of the explosion. Coming over the hill what they saw stopped them dead in their tracks. Burnt into the ground was one of the most elaborate alchemist designs they had ever seen and in the center lay the pale white form of a person. Al burst down followed by Ed.

"Brother is she…?" Al asked.

"No she's alive."

"Brother her arm."

Ed swore. He took off his red coat and wrapped it around the girl. Ed could not help but notice the two burn marks etched into her shoulder blades as well. Whatever had happened to her, this girl had been through hell.

"Hello?" Ed asked. "Come on wake up."

The girl groaned and slowly opened her pale purple eyes. She stared up into Ed's golden eyes in awe.

"Um…hi?" Ed said.

"Doe?" the girl said.

"What happened to you?" Al asked.

The girl turned and looked at the talking suit of armor. Her eyes went wide but she didn't scream. Still she could not tear her eyes off Al as she attempted to make sense of the two images she beheld. She could see the face of a young boy shining out from the armor and she was not afraid. Then pain flooded her again as she was reminded about her arm. Opening her mouth. Music filled the air as she spoke asking for help but neither of the two boys seemed to be able to understand her.

"Sorry. I don't understand," Ed said.

"Brother what language is she singing?"

"No idea Al."

The girl understood their frustration. Their words were like the ones she had heard spoken by the men who had captured her. Since they could not understand her language she pointed to where her arm had been.

"Yes we see your hurt. Who did this to you?" Ed asked.

She looked up at him pain in her eyes. He knew what it was like to have his arm and leg torn from his body. Her eyes fluttered once and she passed out.

"Hey hold on you can't pass out on us!" Ed shouted. He shook her once and she opened her eyes again. Ed bound her shoulder.

"Fa?" the girl said.

"Look we need to get you to a doctor. What's your name?" Ed asked.

"Aura" the girl asked.

"Is that your name?" Al asked.

"Maybe," Ed said.

"Al," Al said pointing at his.

"Al," the girl said.

"That's right Aura and I'm Ed," Ed said pointing to his chest. "Ed."  
"Al, Ed, Aura," Aura repeated pointing to each of them in unison.

"Right!" Al said.

"Ed?" Aura asked.

"Yes?"

Aura looked up at the sky and took a deep breath and began to sing. Al and Ed listened as she sang of her freedom and even though they could not understand her words they understood her song. Chi's song ended and returned to the boys. She smiled and passed out.

"Aura!" Al shouted.

"It's ok Al, she's just exhausted," Ed said.

"I'll carry her brother. We have to hurry."

"Right."


	2. Chapter 2

**Midas Touch**

_By Jodi Marie Johnston _

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist is a copyright program and all characters belong to the companies. However all other characters are my own creative works and creations. Note: This story goes off from the main story line.



**Chapter Two:**

Al and Ed spent the night sitting next to Aura's bedside. She slept long and hard. Pinako had seen to her wounds and set up an IV in order to make up for the loss of blood. The old woman held her tongue from all the questions that filled her mind. Though no one would say it everyone believed that Aura was either the victim or the perpetrator of human alchemy. Her wounds were just too similar to Ed's. As dawn rose Ed woke up and looked over at Al who had been up all night.

"Morning Al. Any change?" Ed asked.

"No."

"At least she looks peaceful."

"Brother, what do you think happened to her?"

"I don't know Al but I am certain that alchemy was involved. I went back to check the place where we found her but all that was left as a single circle."

"But what about what we saw?"

"Gone. Whoever did this, they must have cleaned up their tracks and destroyed the evidence."

"But we didn't see anyone else. I mean it was an open field."

"I know Al. I'm going to have to report this to Mustang."

They fell into silence again. Aura began to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked up at Al and Ed.

"Hi." Al said.

"Hi?" Aura said.

"How do you feel?" Ed asked.

"Feel?" Aura asked.

"Never mind them." Winry said as she opened the door. In her hands she had a tray with oatmeal and milk. "I brought you something to eat."

"Eat?" Aura asked.

"Like this." Winry picked up the spoon and took a bite then handed the spoon to Aura.

Aura looked at the spoon then at Winry and Ed then took a bite. Her eyes went wide and Aura proceeded to devour the entire bowl.

"I think she likes it."

"That's an understatement."

Aura handed the empty bowl and tray back to Winry as best she could with one arm. Aura let out a small sigh of satisfaction. Winry set the tray on the nearby nightstand.

"Now that she is feed everyone out," Winry said.

"Well see you later Aura," Al said.

Aura watched as Ed and Al left the room. Her eyes got big and she started to panic. As the door was closing Aura bolted from the bed. She fell on the floor scrabbling to regain her balance.

"Ed! Al!"

"Aura?" Ed asked opening the door again only to be knocked down by Aura who was wrapped around his chest.

"ED!" she cried

"Aura it all right."

"I think she is a bit attached to you, Ed." Winry teased.

"Ha, ha. Um Aura, let go." Ed said as he pried her fingers from his shirt. "Look we will be just outside. Winry going to help you get dressed, understand?"

"Winry?"

"Yes, that's me Aura. Boys and girls don't change clothes in front of one another."

"Al?"

"I don't think she understand Winry." Al said.  
Aura was still latched onto Ed. Winry let out a sigh.

"I have an idea. Ed, go stand in the corner."

"What?"

"You heard me. It is obvious that she doesn't want you to leave and I can't have you watch her change. So go stand over there."

"Fine."

"And you Al, wait outside."

"No problem."

Al stepped outside and Ed went over to the corner letting out a sigh. Winry smiled and walked over to the closet. She took out one of her old childhood dresses, a pale blue simple single piece that would be a little big on Aura but would do for now.

"This will look lovely on you."

"Lovely?"

"You know pretty, beautiful, lovely."

Aura cocked her head to the side.

"You don't understand a word I am saying do you? Well that is all right. Here let me help you."

Winry removed the nightshirt that Pinako had put Aura in last night. Aura let herself be dressed without complaint. Winry pulled the dress over her head and secured a blue ribbon like a belt at her waist.

"That looks nice. You can turn around Ed."

"About time. Why do girls always take so long to get dressed?"

"Shut up Ed. Let's go downstairs." Winry said and walked out of the room.

Aura had attached herself back onto Ed. He looked down at her and smiled.

"So shall we?"

"Ed?"

"Coming brother?" Al called.

"Yeah, we're coming."

Ed led Aura downstairs to join everyone in the kitchen. Sitting at the table was Winry, Pinako and Al. Pinako had made some cookies and there were two empty seats.

"Why don't you sit down?" Pinako said indicating to the two empty chairs. Ed sat down and Aura mirrored him.

"My name is Pinako, I think you already met Winry and Al."

"Al," Aura said pointing to Al then she pointed to everyone in turn. "Ed, Winry, Pinako."

"Right, Aura."

"She really doesn't know our language at does she?" Winry asked.

"As far as we can tell. We really don't know anything about her."

"Are you certain that alchemy was involved." Pinako asked.

"Definitely. But I don't know how she was involved. I informed Mustang."

"What did he say brother?" Al asked.

"He's given us three days to find out who she is, where she came from, and what happened to her."

"Three days?" Pinako asked.

"Yeah that is how long it will take Armstrong to get here."

"Really?" Al said looking hopeful.

"Shut up Al."

"Well I think there are still some children's books in the attic you can start building her vocabulary."

"I'll do it." Al said.

"Good then I will go double check where we found her. See if I can find anything new."

"Winry and I will begin working on her automail." Pinako said.

"Automail?" Aura asked.

"Yes. My arm and leg are both made out of it. Look."

Ed took off his black coat and showed Aura his arm. She came forward with her good hand out stretched. Aura began to study Ed's arm. Her nimble fingers traced every curve of the metal.

"What do you think?"

"Aura automail?"

"I think that can be arranged." Ed said with a smile. "But now I want you to go with Al. I have to go for a while. Al see what you can do with her."

"Right."

Ed got up and left the table. Winry and Pinako started to clean up the table. Al turned to Aura who was eating her third cookie.

"Aura come with me I have something to show you." Al said and held out his hand to her. Aura looked at him then at the outstretched hand. Grabbing four more cookies she took it and followed Al upstairs. He led her into the attic and found the books that Pinako referred to. He remembered sharing them with Winry and Ed when they were kids. Al opened the book showing a picture of an apple.

"Apple." Al said pointing to the picture.

"Apple," Aura repeated.

"Good. This is Ball," Al said pointing to the second picture.

"Ball," Aura said. And they continued this until she knew every item in the books provided. Al led Aura down to her room to rest. She now understood that this was her room and that Al and Ed were not abandoning her. The one thing Al did not notice was that Aura had taken an old dictionary with her. After he had left she sat down and opened the book.


	3. Chapter 3

**Midas Touch**

_By Jodi Marie Johnston _

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist is a copyright program and all characters belong to the companies. However all other characters are my own creative works and creations. Note: This story goes off from the main story line.



**Chapter Three: Equivalent Exchange**

After a time there was a knock on Aura's door. Aura put the dictionary aside, she had read almost all of it. Reaching for the door it opened and Winry popped her head inside.

"Aura? Sorry to barge in but I thought we'd take your measurements for some automail."

Aura nodded and followed Winry down into her workshop. It was like watching a kid in a candy store. Aura started to look through everything. Winry had to smile.

"What do you think?"

"Good." Aura said.

"Well then I will take you measurements real quick." Winry pulled out a tape measure and walked over to Aura. In a few short moments she took all of Auras measurements.

"Ok we're done. I will start drawing up the plans and tomorrow Pinako will prep you for the procedure. I know you don't understand a word I am saying but hey I thought I'd tell you."

"Good." Aura said again.

"Well at least your learning some words. Do you want to go back up stairs with Al?"

"Aura stay."

"Um ok. But be careful."

"Yes."

At first Winry watched Aura like a hawk. She was just like a kid looking at every bit of equipment and tools that were in the shop. There were a few times where Winry had to stop her from touching things but after the first few hours Winry was content to leave her there. When she returned the entire lab was covered with hand drawn blue prints for automail.

"Aura what is all this?"

"Winry, look." Aura began to show Winry a sequence of papers showing the simplest structures then the next image built upon the first and so on and so forth.

"Aura you designed this?"

Aura thought a moment then nodded her head.

"These are the most advanced plans I have ever seen!"

"Aura automail?"

"Of course I'll make you this automail! Can I keep the plans?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much I can't wait to tell Gram! Come on!" Winry said and grabbed Aura by the hand and the plans in the other. The two ran all the way into the kitchen where Pinako was cooking. The old woman turned to look at the children as the rushed in the door. Then something happened. Pinako dropped the spoon in her hand as her face twisted in pain. Pinako grabbed her chest and began to go down. To Winry it was like watching slow motion as her grandmother hit the floor.

"GRAN!" Winry shouted. She dropped the plans and rushed to her side. Aura helped Winry roll Pinako over as Ed and Al burst into the room.

"PIANKO!" the boys said in unison.

"What happened?" Al asked.

"I don't know she grabbed her chest and collapsed." Winry said.

"Get a doctor!" Ed shouted.

Al rushed off as Winry and Ed carried Pinako inside. Not ten minutes later Al returned with the local doctor. The doctor ordered everyone out and began to take care of Pinako. After a half hour he emerged from the room to the eager eyes of everyone.

"What's wrong with her?" Winry asked.

"I'm afraid that it is her heart." The doctor said.

"Is she going to be all right?" Al asked.

"I'm afraid there is really no way to treat her condition. If I had discovered it about five years ago there might have been something but now the condition has progressed too far. All I can do now is keep her comfortable."

"No." Winry said.

"Winry…" Ed said.

"Can I see her?" Winry asked.

"Of course." The doctor said.

"Brother what are we going to do?" Al asked.

"I don't know Al. Hey where is Aura?" Ed asked.

After everyone had left to talk with the doctor Aura had snuck into Pinako's room. She looked at the old woman and touched her chest. In the instant Aura knew what was wrong. She reached out for her and Winry opened the door.

"Aura what are you doing in here?" Winry asked.

"Aura help Pinako."

"What?"

She watched as Aura placed her good hand on Pinako and both were engulfed in a blue light. When she could see again Pinako was awake and Aura was on the floor. Ed and Al burst in the door just as Ed was coming up next to Aura.

"Ed what happened?" Winry asked.

"I don't know." Ed said.

"What did she do?" Winry asked.

"Brother look."

All eyes turned to Pinako who looked five years younger. Pinako opened her eyes and for the first time realized that everyone was gather around her room.

"What are you all doing here?" Pinako asked.

"Pinako you were sick, the doctor said…" Winry said tears filling her eyes.

"I'm all right, but if what you say is true then how?" Pinako asked.

"She did it." Ed said. In his arms he had Aura but she had aged five years.

"What happened to her?" Winry asked.

"Equivalent exchange." Aura whispered.

"What?" Al said.

"Somehow, I have no idea how, it looks like Aura managed to trade years of her life to Pinako. Remember what the doctor said? I think Aura did this to give Auntie the time she needed." Ed said.

"She did what?" Winry asked.

"I know it sounds impossible but look at her." Ed said.

Aura indeed looked older; in fact she looked as old as Ed. The blue dress that had been too big for her now fit her larger body like a glove. Aura looked at everyone with sleepy eyes as she tried to stay awake.

"Aura what did you do?" Ed asked.

"Aura help. Give time. Sleep now." Aura said and passed out.

"Aura!" Ed shouted as she passed out in his arms.

"Get a doctor!" Pinako ordered.

Al bolted out the door chasing after the doctor. Ed held Aura in his arms and picked her up. Carefully he carried her to her room while Winry stayed with Pinako who was trying to get out of bed to go after Ed. Ed placed Aura gently into her bed ignoring Winry and Pinako's shouts. He took up Aura's good hand in his.

"Why did you do it? More importantly how did you do this?"

Aura stirred quietly but did not wake. Ed could hear the metal clanck clanck sound from Al's footsteps as he ran up the stairs followed by the doctor. Ed moved back as the doctor began to look her over. After several minutes Ed finally had to speak up.

"How is she?"

"Exhausted but healthy. I take it Pinako is the one who treated her arm?"

"Yes."

"Then I know she is in good hands. Now I am going to see to my other patient. I hear she has made a miraculous recovery thanks to this young woman's alchemy."

"Something like that," Ed mumbled.

Ed sat down next to Aura's bed again. Pinako was having a rather heated argument with the doctor down stairs but Ed barely heard them. All his attention was on the young woman sleeping in front of him. She was a mystery. A mystery he would solve.


	4. Chapter 4

**Midas Touch**

_By Jodi Marie Johnston _

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist is a copyright program and all characters belong to the companies. However all other characters are my own creative works and creations.



Chapter Four: Investigation   
Ed waited by Aura's bedside for three days and three nights as she slept like the dead. Now and then Ed dozed off and every time he did he awoke to find that her hand was wrapped around his. At first it startled him but after it kept happening he got used to it. On the dawn of the fourth morning Ed had once again fallen asleep. When he finally opened his eyes the bed was empty. Ed bolted up right and looked around the room. He was about to shout for Al when he saw her, standing in the first rays of the sun at the open bedroom window. 

"Aura?"

"Hello Ed," Aura said without turning around. From this direction you could not even see her injured side. She looked like a normal teenage girl. Her once shoulder length hair, now hung down all most to her knees and caught the faint breeze as it blew in through the window.

"Aura, are you all right?"

"Sun," Aura said.

Ed came over to her. She was still looking off in the distance. He followed her gaze and watched as a flock of birds took to the sky.

"What is it Aura? What do you see?"

"Beauty," she whispered. A single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Are you sure you are all right?"

Aura turned to look at him. Her eyes were wide and large as she stared at him unflinching. Ed looked back but he dropped his gaze. He looked up too meet her eyes again but she had turned back to the window.

"Aura, I-" Ed started to say.

"Brother?" Al said opening the door as he stepped inside. "I'm glad you're both up. Pinako has made breakfast for everyone."

"Right, breakfast," Ed said as if it was an afterthought.

"Aura, are you coming?" Al asked.

"Yes Al."

Aura walked over to him. He held the door for her as she exited and headed down stairs. Al turned to Ed.

"When did she wake up?"

"I don't know."

"What were you talking about?"

"Nothing really. Al what do you think about her?"

"She is not what she appears to be, I think."

"I agree. Her intelligence is very advanced and yet…"

"Its like she can speak or read any word but doesn't grasp the meaning behind what she is saying."

"Exactly! How can she design automail and still not understand what people are saying around her? Is she faking it? Is so why? I need to find out."

"I don't think she is faking brother. She seems genuine. Its is as if her mind can't process the words themselves for some reason."

"I know Al. But I have to find out more about what happened to her, why she seems to have an innate understanding and ability to use human alchemy and what her plans are."

"Have you tired talking to her?"

"Yes but that hasn't seemed to work and I am running out of time."

"Mustang must be anxious for results."

"Yeah and tomorrow Armstrong will be coming to check on my progress and interview Aura himself."

"I thought you had more time."

"So did I until I got this telegram." Ed handed Al the telegram. It was short and to the point. **Armstrong will arrive 11am tomorrow. Prepare report.**

"What have you to report brother?"

"Not much. I investigated the circle where we found her and found no overt evidence of alchemy. We both know from known experience that her wound could only come from alchemy so those findings have be baffled. When the doctor was here for Pinako he checked out Aura as well. He told me that she had some sort of birth defect. Her shoulders have extra bones and musculature that was unlike anything he had ever seen. He told me that from the structure of her body that she was born like that. Which means she was chosen perhaps because of this mutation to be treated as she was. What was so special about her arm? Did she lose it for the same reasons I did? Then there is her intelligence to consider. What child would be able to comprehend Winry's blue prints from merely looking at them and then turn around and create an even more advanced version? It shouldn't be possible! And what she did to Pinako! I can't even begin to explain or fathom. It is like she just knew what to do to make her alchemy work. Winry told us that she didn't see an alchemist circle and that Aura didn't create one the way I do, but then again Winry could be wrong. If so, and Aura has all these abilities similar to mine, that means she tried to make a homunculus. Still this does not explain why she couldn't talk at first and why she can't understand common language. I have more questions than answers Al and I have no idea what to report to Armstrong."

"You better try again. She obviously remembers something we just need to get her to communicate that in a way we understand."

"I know. Come on Auntie will throw a fit if we don't go down to breakfast."

Al and Ed headed down stairs. Winry, Aura and Pinako were already seated at the table. Breakfast consisted of pancakes, syrup, milk and orange juice. Aura had a huge stack in front of her and it looked as though she was trying to figure out how she was going to eat all of it.

"Took you boys long enough. Come and sit down."

"Thanks Auntie," Ed said.

"How do you feel?" Al asked Pinako.

"Oh I'm fine dear. The doctor's got me on some medicine and he demands that I stop smoking," Pinako gritted her teeth. "Other than that he says I am as fit as a fiddle."

"Aura, I am going to work on your automail today. I should be done in a few days," Winry said.

"Automail? Good," Aura said.

"I thought you might say that," Winry smiled. "The new design is new so it will take me about four days to make it. Not bad if I do say so myself."

"You did say so yourself," Ed said and Winry shot him a rude look.

"Anyway you want to help me with that?" Winry asked.

Aura thought a moment and looked at Ed as if she knew he needed to talk with her.

"Um, actually Winry I need to talk with Aura for a while."

"Yes," Aura said.

"Well it is about time," Pinako said. Everyone turned and looked at her. "I was just wondering when you boys would get down to the mystery that is our little Aura here."

"She has a point," Winry chimed in.

"Its not that we are not grateful for what you have done Aura, I am really, but we don't know anything about you. Do you understand?"

Aura cocked her head to the side a moment pressing her lips, looking a bit confused.

"We'll work on it," Ed said.

Breakfast was soon over. Winry and Pinako disappeared into the automail workshop to begin working on not only the automail itself but also all the steps that would be required to prep for the surgery process itself. Al and Ed got up and Aura followed them outside. It was now or never and Ed knew that this wasn't going to be easy/


	5. Chapter 5

**Midas Touch**

_By Jodi Marie Johnston _

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist is a copyright program and all characters belong to the companies. However all other characters are my own creative works and creations.



**Chapter Five: Twenty Questions **

Pinako busied herself in the kitchen giving everyone room to disperse. Ed and Al escorted Aura back upstairs to her room. Al disappeared for a moment only to return laden with books.

"Good thinking Al," Ed said picking up a dictionary. He turned to face Aura who was now seated on the bed. Ed pulled up a chair and looked her dead in the eye. Aura never backed down from his gaze and held it until he looked away.

"Aura I know this isn't easy for you but we need to know what happened to you and how it is that you can do what it is that you."

"Brother I think you are confusing her."

"How would you put it Al?"

"Lets start with the basics. Where did you come from Aura?"

Aura stared at the two of them for a moment. Al opened up a map in one of the books.

"See we are here. Where did you come from? Where were you born?"

Aura pointed to the field where the brothers had found her.

"That's where we found you, but where did you come from before that?"

Aura frowned.

"Take your time," Ed said

Aura took some deep breaths and clapped her hands together. Closing her eyes opened one hand and dropped it onto the map.

"Here."

Al and Ed looked at the map. Aura's finger lay dead in the middle of the desert where no there were no known human settlements.

"Are you sure? According to the map there is nothing there, Aura."

"There, castle, entrapment. Aura there then," she pointed to the field. "Aura here. Meet Ed and Al."

"But how did you get there?"

"Circle."

"What kind of circle? Was it alchemy?"

Aura thought for a moment. Similar. Circle from one place to circle in other place. Aura travel."

"How did you find that circle?"

"No find, create. Aura create escape. Pain too much pain." Aura said holding her shoulder where her arm once was.

"But how did you do that?"

"No understand."

"Did you use alchemy? How did you know you could create that circle?"

"Aura knew, always know."

"Just like you knew how to make automail?" Ed asked.

"Yes," Aura said with a smile.

"Where did you learn all this?"

"No learn, know. All know."

"You know everything/ then how come you have such a problem with our language?"

"Different. Slow. Painful. Frustrating. Too separate. Not clear. Not certain how to make clear."

"So where you came from, your language was different."

"Yes."

"And can we learn your language?"

"No know how to learn you that. Problem with the fall."

"What fall?"

"I not fall. I not speak like you, but attempting to speak like you. Apologies."

"Its not your fault. Relax for a moment." Ed said and signaled Al to come outside to talk with him for a moment.

"What do you think brother?"

"I'm not sure. But I fear that she is not what she seems."

"Do you think she is a homunculi?"

"Maybe. That could be why she cannot speak like we do. But there is one way to find out. Watch my back Al."

"Brother are you sure you want to do this?"

"No but I am going to."

Ed and Al entered back into the room Aura was waiting for them in the same place as before. Ed sat down next to her.

"Aura I want to check something."

"What?"

"The things you said sound familiar and I need to test a theory, if you will let me."

"Certainly. Aura trust Ed."

"This should not hurt a bit." Ed clapped his hands together and formed an alchemistic circle. He reached out and touched Aura's chest. Blue light filled the room and ancient symbols unlike any Ed or Al had ever seen appeared on Aura's body. She wasn't homunculus, she was something else, and something bound. Ed released her as if he had been burned.

"Brother, are you all right?"

"Fine Al. How about you Aura? Are you all right?"

"Aura, all right."

"What was that brother?"

"I'm not sure. They looked like binding circles inscribed on your body Aura. Like they were meant to keep you somewhere."

"Yes. Symbols, signs, circles, keep me here. Allow Aura to stay with Ed and Al."

"You cast them on yourself?"

"No."

"Who did this to you?"

"Men."

"Which men?"

"Uncertain."

"So much for knowing everything."

"Brother."

"Why don't we take a break and go outside."

"Yes," Aura said and practically bolted out the door. Al and Ed looked at one another and followed her outside. In the backyard, Aura was playing with Winry's dog. The two of them were bouncing all over the yard. The more Ed pushed the more Aura seemed to pull away. This didn't make sense. She should be able to communicate properly, but words only seemed to make things more muddled and confused. What was the key? He needed to figure it out and soon before the people who did this to Aura came looking for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Midas Touch**

_By Jodi Marie Johnston _

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist is a copyright program and all characters belong to the companies. However all other characters are my own creative works and creations.



**Chapter Six: Blue Coat **

Ed and Al stood watching Aura at play. She seemed innocent the way the sunlight caught her summerset hair. She seemed so at piece, missing arm and all. Off in the distance down the dirt road, Ed noticed a dust cloud was growing. Someone was coming. Al followed his brother's gaze.

"Brother what is that over there?" Al asked.

Ed and Al looked at the silhouette that road shotgun on the carriage. That frame was impossible not to know.

"He's early," Ed hissed under his breath.

The carriage stopped just shy of the boundaries of the Pinako house. Armstrong marched causally into the town. Those steel blue eyes noticed everything as he twitched his golden mustache. At the forefront of his head a single curl of golden hair stood out in stark contrast to his baldhead. An imposing man, tall and a built like an ox, it was hard to believe the kind of child-like soul that was inside. His blue uniform made him a keen target for the eye. He headed towards the front of the house, no doubt looking for the brothers.

There was a sudden movement as Ed felt the vise like grip of Aura's one good arm wrap around his chest as she concealed herself behind his body. Aura never dropped her gaze from Armstrong. With wide eyes she had dropped to the ground and was shaking. Armstrong had yet to spy their little quartet, if you include the dog.

"Aura?" Ed asked. "What's wrong?"

Aura motioned for silence by placing her finger over her lips and began to silently back away indicating to Ed and Al to do the same.

"Aura, tell us what is wrong?" Al asked when they were about forty paces away.

"Blue coat bad," Aura whispered. She still had not let go of Ed; in fact she had practically dragged him with her into the bushes.

"That's Armstrong, he's our friend," Al said.

"No. Blue coat bad."

"He is not bad Aura," Ed said as he untangled himself from Aura's grasp. "I work with him."

"Why here?"

"I don't know, but I can find out," Ed said."

"No. No find me," Aura pleaded.

"He won't find you. Stay here with Al. I am have to go talk to him," Ed said.

Ed made to stand as Aura wrapped her arm around his chest and pulled him to the ground.

"No, go. No, go," Aura whispered into his back.

Ed could feel her heartbeat racing as her whole body shook. Her one good arm was like a vice around his chest, unwilling to release him.

"Aura did that man hurt you?" Al asked.

"A man in a blue coat was the one who hurt you?" Ed asked.

Ed felt Aura tense up even more.

"Yes," she whispered.

Ed sat there for a moment as Armstrong drew closer. Ed knew Armstrong would not stop looking until he found Ed. The only way to keep Aura from breaking into hysterics was if he went out and directed his superior away from her. Right now, behind these oleander bushes even Al's hulking armor was obscured, but Armstrong would not be fooled for long and close inspection would reveal them all. If indeed a man in a blue coat had been responsible for what had happened to Aura than that meant the military was involved. She didn't need anymore trauma if he could help it. The over powering urge to protect her filled Ed's head. He reached up and pulled Aura's hand away. She was incredibly strong and resisted at first then yielded.

"Aura, I have to talk to him. You can stay here with Al and I promise no one will hurt you."

"No go. Please."

That please almost broke his heart. She was worried for his safety as much as her own.

"It will be all right," Ed said. He got to his feet and this time Aura did not try to stop him. She looked honestly afraid for him. Ed nodded to Al and headed over towards Armstrong. Al allowed Aura to crawl into his lap. She seemed so small as she wrapped herself into a tight ball, eyes wide as she watched Edward's back as he headed towards the house. The backdoor opened and Armstrong stepped outside. Aura stopped breathing.

"Edward, there you are. I hear you have made a new friend," Armstrong said.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. She just left in fact."

"Really? Where is Alphonse?"

"He went with her, into town."

"Well, that is good. I have new orders for you Edward from Mustang."

"What does he want us to do now?"

"There is no hurry. I hear from Miss Winry that your new automail will take a week to finish. Your mission can wait until then."

"Mission"

"Yes, it's all explained in here," Armstrong said handing Ed an envelope.

"You came all the way out here to give me this?"

"Um, well," Armstrong blushed. "You know how much I care about you two, besides this was on my way to my next stop at Central."

"You're going to Central?"

"Yes, Mustang wants my report in person, but no need to worry about that."

Armstrong dropped his huge meaty hand on Ed's head almost encompassing his skull as he gave those yellow locks a good rub, like a father figure.

"Ok. Whatever you say."

"When do you think Alphonse will be back? I was looking forward to seeing him again."

"Oh you know Al. He'll probably be distracted by some cat or flower of sorts. Who knows how long he'll be gone."

"That's all right, I can wait."

Ed cursed silently to himself. Armstrong was not someone he could just strong arm into leaving. If he wanted to see Al than he would make certain he would see Al. Almost on cue Al began making his way up to the house. Aura was nowhere in sight.

"Hi, Armstrong," Al said.

"Alphonse!" Armstrong said giving him a head rub as well. "It is good to see you my boy. How was the store?"

"The store? Oh, I never made it. I just took my friend home."

"Like a perfect gentleman. Good lad."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came to give Edward his orders and to have a nice visit. Shall we have tea?"

"Good idea," Ed said holding the backdoor open. "After you."

"Lead on Edward." Armstrong said almost pushing Edward through the door. There wasn't time for him to find out what happened to Aura. She had to be hiding somewhere. Inside Pinako had tea already.

"There you boys are, where is Aura?"  
"Oh, I took her home," Al said.

Pinako looked at Ed and instantly caught on.

"Well that's good. Would you like some tea Mr. Armstrong?"

"Thank you Ma'am."

"Why are you really here?" Ed asked.

"You were never one for small talk Edward."

"Mustang sent you didn't he?"

"Yes. After your little incident outside of Dublin, the Lieutenant Cornel wanted me to make sure you were all right."

"My automail took most of the damage but its nothing Winry can't fix."

"You boys take too many chances out there," Pinako scolded.

"That's just the way the world is sometimes," Ed replied

"We do try to be careful," Al added.

"Still this next mission is nothing to scoff at. The men you are going to be dealing with may not respect someone of your stature," Armstrong said.

"What the hell is that supposed to me," Ed shouted.

"It has nothing to do with your height Edward. You are still young, and despite your accomplishments, sometimes that is all people see."

"Yeah I know but we still manage just fine."

"You have both handled yourself well in the past, I guess I just worry about you."

"That is very sweet Mr. Armstrong," Pinako said. "You boys are very fortunate that you have such a caring supervisor."

"We know," Al said.

"Well I think I must be going." Armstrong got to his feet. "It was a lovely visit. See you boys later. Ma'am," Armstrong bowed and exited the front door. Ed and Al made certain that he climbed back in the carriage and was on his way before Ed turned on Al.

"Where's Aura?"

"Relax brother she's right here." Al opened his chest cavity revealing Aura huddled inside.

"Why in heaven's name did you put her in there?" Pinako asked.

"It was the only place she felt safe."

"Why?"

"Because it was the military that did this to her," Ed said.

Anger welled up in his as he clutched his state alchemist watch. He was one of them, and in a way he felt responsible. Aura wiggled her way out of Al's chest and crawled towards him. Her legs had fallen asleep hunched in Al's armor. She managed to get to her feet with Ed's help. She took his head in her hand and forced him to look at her.

"Ed, good. Aura, care about Ed. Ed not like Blue coats."

"I'd listen to her Edward," Pinako said. "She seems to know what she is talking about."

"Why were you hiding in Al's chest?"

"Aura, needed to see. Al said Armstrong friend. Aura see now. Not all blue coat bad."

"Thank you." Edward pulled her hand away with his good hand, gently stroking her palm. "The least we can do is make you the best automail possible."

"Like Ed?"

"Just like mine."


End file.
